


Girlfriends of dawn

by SapphicPadme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bisexual Female Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPadme/pseuds/SapphicPadme
Summary: Who thought two totally opposed women would fall in love with each other?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Girlfriends of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone will enjoy this story :)
> 
> (in this story, Padme and the OFC are both bisexual disasters)

Naboo, 1024

A young woman sighed as she looked outside from the carriage she was in. Even if she went to Naboo for boring political reasons she needed to admit that the country was beautiful.

\- Claire, if you sigh one more time, I'll throw you out this carriage.

She looked at Robb, her brother and gave him a playful sigh while rolling her eyes. 

\- You wouldn't do that to your favorite sibling.  
\- Actually, I won't do it because you're better than me with words.  
\- We all knew that I'm smarter than you.

Both laughed, it was one of the rare moments where they could have fun and not being under the eyes of everyone in royalty.

They knew it was their last day of "freedom" because the next day, they would be in the castle of the Amidala family. But Claire wasn't prepared for the battle that would take place in her heart .

***

Claire took the hand of the knight that helped her out of the carriage and looked at the court of the castle but said nothing, too impressed at the wonderful architecture that was surrounding her. 

But her attention was rapidly taken away by something she thought that was more beautiful than everything else. A young woman with beautiful brown hair that was in a complex braid, she had the most beautiful brown eyes that Claire would love to drown in and she wore a complex dark blue dress.

But the thoughts of the young woman stopped as soon the brown haired woman looked at her, the unnamed woman gave the warmest smile to Claire, a smile that looked like they knew each other for years and Claire could just give a shy smile in return.

This time was cut short by Robb who ruffled her hair, she looked at her brother and frowned while she try to tame her blond her that had some knots now.

\- Come on, we need to get ourselves introduced to them.

With that both made their ways to the royal family that was waiting for them and as soon the siblings were in front of them, they bowed respectfully before standing straight again.

But the end of this introduction looked like a blur to the blond woman, Padme Amidala, the heir of Naboo was the woman that Claire was internally gushing over and she knew she was damned when she remembered that she will be staying in Naboo for 2 months.


End file.
